Broken Reflection
by AroukiiTwins
Summary: A war has been brewing between angels and demons for centuries.  Whenever three demons fall for three angels, what will happen? Full summary inside.  Yaoi, swearing, bronzeshipping
1. The Battle for Heaven

**Broken Reflection**

**Inspired by Tenshi no Toki's: A Little Fall of Rain**

**Andra: This fic was inspired, as it says above, by Tenshi no Toki's A Little Fall of Rain. It was a really good fic, and I suggest you read it. I loved it, and I really hope she continues it soon. It was touching, and funny. Thanks for the inspiration!**

**Summary: A war has been brewing between demons and angels for centuries. When Seto, Marik, and Bakura all end up falling for angels Jou, Malik, and Ryou, things get testy. But, whenever both sides are ratted out, things get bad. Can the three angels rush in to save their lovers before Lucifer kills them all?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and the basic storyline was inspired by Tenshi no Toki.**

**---**

Fire. Smoke. Spells. Death.

The stench of burning bodies - both holy and unholy - bombarded the senses of the emerald eyed angel and he covered his mouth and nose, a frown on his face. He wore the standard white gown of the healer angels, and his pure white wings were folded. Around him was death. There was supposed to be no death in the realm of Heaven, but thanks to the demons, there was. He cursed them like he never cursed anything else as he began to search through the slowly decaying bodies to see if he could find any of the angels that needed his help.

He bent down to touch one, but quickly pulled his pale hand away as he saw that it was not an angel at all, but a demon. After a quick protection spell, the angel frowned at him and said a quick prayer.

_Holy Trinity.. What is going on...?_

Ryou's emerald eyes looked on, finally seeing an angel that needed assistance and wasn't already dead. He runshed over, kneeling next to the amethyst eyed angel. The tri-haired angel winced and looked at Ryou with a smile. The white haired angel smiled back.

"Sorry, Ryou..." he muttered.

"Shhh... It's okay, Yugi. Just... give me a minute. You were following Yami, weren't you?" Ryou asked, a bright white glow covering his hands as he spoke. After a moment, the other healing angel's robes were white again, instead of the crimson color of blood. Yugi stood up and frowned.

"Yes... I just wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt, Ryou. I couldn't take that," Yugi whispered, looking down. Ryou put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled.

"Did he know that you were following him?"

A silence followed Ryou's question as the shorter angel turned a bright pink color and shook his head. Ryou sighed and gently squeezed Yugi's shoulder.

"Come on, Yugi. You can stay with me while we go find others," Ryou said. Yugi nodded and followed the albino.

**---**

"Damnit! Keith, I TOLD YOU TO MOVE!"

The shout came from a blue eyed brunette whose leathery black wings were extended, showing his anger. He was towering over a blond demon with an American Flag bandana. The blond's sunglasses - which really weren't needed - had been knocked fifty feet away, and he was holding onto his stomach, though his hand didn't quite cover the gaping hole in it.

"I'm.. sorry... Kaiba..." he gasped, trying hard to stay alive. Seto's ice blue eyes narrowed in fury as he stuck his booted foot on Keith's head.

"Not sorry enough."

With enough force to shatter bones, or at least a skull, Seto's foot smashed Keith's skull, and the blond demon simply turned to dust in front of the demonic commander. A blonde head came up, wearing a smirk.

"Good job, Seto. I think that's two this hour. You're controlling your temper better," he said, mocking the commander, who now had a giant sphere of black energy between his hands. Without another look at his partner, Seto launched the ball at the oncoming fighter angels, knocking them off their feet.

"I don't want to hear it, Marik. Did you get your section covered?" He asked, sending the violet-eyed demon a look. A mock frown covered the smirking demon's face for just a moment.

"Of course I did. Not like they stood a chance anyway," Marik stated, seeing Seto finish off Keith's quadrant. They had been there longest, at the gates of Heaven, as a five man team. They had seperated into four parts, each getting a quadrant where they were ordered to either kill or stun every angel they could so that their fifth member could get into the gates and gather up the item they were after.

Marik looked over towards the only remaining quadrant, which was smoky. The smoke was dark, and it was hard to see anything. Out of the smoke, a figure appeared. His black demon wings were extended, and his dark emerald eyes were smirking. The albino came out of the smoky area and closed his wings.

"Seto, Marik," he said, ignoring the pile of dust that was, or had been, Bandit Keith.

"Bakura, you're such a pyro," Marik said. Seto, however, ignored the arguement that had just broke out between the two demons and, after a moment, snapped for silence. A winged figure appeared, though his wings weren't the right color for him to be an ally.

"It's Yami. Positions!" Seto stated. Marik and Bakura stopped their arguments and spread their wings, glaring at the angel as the stood on either side of Seto, an arrow speeding toward the trio of demons. Seto raised a hand, and then a black shield encompassed the three of them, causing the arrow to disintegrate as soon as it touched the shield.

The taller tri-haired angel glared at the three of them, red eyes narrowed.

"Seto, Marik, and Bakura. Heaven's outcasts. What is it that-"

Before Yami could continue his sentence, a black, cloth covered thing hit him in the back of the head, the dark eyes of Shadi coming into focus. Shadi looked at Seto and nodded.

"Marik. Bakura. W'ere leaving now," Seto stated, creating a portal. Marik and Bakura smirked before going through it. Shadi looked at Seto, passed him the covered item, and stepped through as well. Seto took it, pushed down part of the cloth, and looked at the black-handled scythe in front of him.

"Angel of Death, you are no more," Seto muttered before covering it back up and going through the portal as well.

**To Be Continued...**

**---**

**Andra: Alright, there's my first chapter. I hope you all like it! Please, no flames unless they're intelligent. I hate getting flamed by stupid people.**

**Once again, I thank Tenshi no Toki for giving me my inspiration.**

**Five reviews will get you the next chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**Andra**


	2. Malik in Heaven

**Broken Reflection**

**Andra: The first part of this chapter takes place while Kaiba and his group are attacking. I know I said five reviews for next chapter, but I lied. Oops.**

**StormySkys: Thanks so much for the review. It took me a little bit to think up an entrance for Malik, but I think I've got it.**

**ONIX-21: Thank you as well!! Here's the next chapter**

**Summary: A war has been brewing between demons and angels for centuries. When Seto, Marik, and Bakura all end up falling for angels Jou, Malik, and Ryou, things get testy. But, whenever both sides are ratted out, things get bad. Can the three angels rush in to save their lovers before Lucifer kills them all?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and my inspiration was Tenshi no Toki's A Little Fall of Rain.**

**---**

"Don't you dare!" yelled a blond angel whose wings were spread. Two chakrams rested, one in each hand. With more strength than anyone would have thought possible, the angel drew back his arm and let the chakram go, smirking as it slammed right through the demon's neck, turning him into ash. Before the tan angel could close his fingers around the chakram that had come back, a searing pain spread through his body, starting with his wings.

He fell then, trying to get his other wing to move to keep him from being extremely injured, but the pain had paralyzed his other wing as well. Before he felt the impact, which he had been expecting, he felt the cushoining of something fuzzy and fat. He opened his light violet eyes only to see the eyes of Fluffy, the chimera that seemed to be attached to the angel.

"Fluffy, thank you," the angel said, reaching out to touch the lion head on the right. The left head, a wolf head, reached out and gently nudged the angel's hand. The center head, an eagle, cried out as a lightning bolt slammed down next to them.

"I'm going to smite Yugi for naming you Fluffy. Alright, I'm good," Malik said, sliding out of Fluffy's grasp and running, seeing as the searing pain in his wings had yet to stop. He swung his chakrams as easily as others swing swords, killing demons in his way.

Unfortunately, Malik didn't kill one, and it came up behind him, halbred poised to strike. Malik didn't even notice.

The angel's eyes widened as the bladed end of a sickle, covered in lightning, came right towards him. After shooting over his shoulder, the scream of the demon about to end Malik's afterlife pierced Malik's ears, and it dropped, lightning the familiar ash of a demon's carcass.

A pair of much darker eyes, so similar yet different, clashed with Mailk's light eyes as the angel looked up. In front of him was a demon, that was made clear by his wings. He had blond hair that was nearly identical to Malik's, except it was spikier. The sound of metal against metal was heard as the lightning-covered sickle slid back into the side holster leaning against the demon's hip.

"... Shit," stated the demon looking at Malik. Malik wanted to tighten the grip he currently had on his chakrams, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked at the demon, who was watching him.

"My name... is Malik," Malik said, his chakrams disappearing as he held his hand out. The demon stared at the hand for a moment before he extended his hand to shake the angel's hand, a smirk crossing his harsh features.

"Marik," he stated. Before Malik could reply, Marik's right hand shot out to grab a demon by his face, and squeezed it, causing the head to explode. Marik never even blinked, though Malik did.

"What... what are you doing in Heaven?" Malik asked. Marik's left hand came up to tap Malik's forehead.

"Survive another battle and I'll answer you," Marik said, with a smirk before disappearing, leaving Malik standing in the remains of angels and demons alike. Marik had killed them all, leaving only Malik alive.

**---**

"Malik! You alright?" a blond angel asked, eyes wide with worry and concern. Malik waved his hand and nodded, pondering over the demon's words.

_Survive another battle and I'll answer you._

What the hell had that meant? The angel glanced over at the other angels around him with a soft sigh.

The blond who had asked if he was alright was rocking back and forth anxiously, worried for the other angels that had yet to return from the battlefield. His name was Jounouchi, though only the five Archangels called him that. He had earned his way into heaven by reforming from his previous bullying and sacrificing himself to save both his sister and a complete stranger.

Malik's light violet eyes now moved to the emerald eyed angel who was watching over a sleeping tri-haired angel. Ryou was the one angel that Malik knew the least about. The innocent child had appeared the most recent of any of them, and had immediately taken on the role of watching over Yugi, whose story was not unique. Yugi had been sent to heaven after being bullied and tortured. He had died after sacrificing himself for a man who ended up dying without even knowing the boy was in love with him.

Malik's head moved whenever he heard a soft grunt, followed by a moan. He looked to Jou, who glanced back anxiously, only to see an ebony haired angel using the supernatural strength of the figther angels to carry a tri-haired angel who looked identical to Yugi.

"Arkianna! What happened!?" asked Jou, moving forward to help her with the unconcious angel.

"I found Yami knocked out near the gates," she said, sapphire eyes moving to Malik, who was watching her curiously.

"And the grunt?" he asked. Arkianna turned around and bent to retrieve something. She stood back up, a staff in her hand.

"I dropped this on my foot," she stated. Jou ignored them both and his hands glowed with the same white glow that Ryou's had. Malik nodded, and Arkianna sighed, rubbing her head. Jou turned his head to her after Yami had been healed. Before the honey-haired angel could speak, a gasp came from the tiny amethyst eyed angel as he ran to his unconcious look alike.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out, tears shimmering from his eyes. It was then that Malik remembered that Yami was the one who was unaware of the love that Yugi held for him. Malik shook his head and Jou tore his gaze from Yugi.

"He's only unconcious, Yugi. He'll be fine," Jou said, his eyes locking on Arkianna's. "What happened?" he asked. Arkianna sighed again.

"Keep in mind I was cornered whenever this was happening," she stated, clenching her hand on her staff.

"Fine. Go on," Malik stated.

"Seto Kaiba, the renegade, brought in four other demons, three of which were seperated into quadrants to be a distraction for the fourth to sneak farther into heaven. He stayed away for a while, but when he came back, he hit Yami, who had the demons cornered, with something. Whenever they went to leave, Seto Kaiba moved the cloth to reveal Azriel's scythe," she recounted. Malik's eyes widened, and he stared at her.

"They took the Angel of Death's scythe?!" Yugi exclaimed, no longer touching Yami, though he was still sobbing. Arkianna nodded, then spread her wings, which had specks of red, reflecting her many battles, and flew away, probably to gather up the other survivors. Malik looked at Yami, whose redviolet eyes had opened, and were now watching the other fighting angel.

"Damn... Azriel's going to be pissed," Malik said. Yami sighed, and Ryou moved forward, helping the two angels to their feet, though Yugi could easily stand on his own, and took Yami away so the fighter could rest.

**---**

**Andra: There it is. The next chapter. Either five reviews to the next chapter, or whenever I come up with the next reply. Whichever comes first. **

**Until next time,**

**Andra**


	3. Heaven and Hell

**Broken Reflection**

**Andra: Woo! I'm alive! Sorry it took so long, but I clung desperately to the hope that someone else would review before I decided to post anyway, but it didn't happen. Ahaha. So, I'm a liar, and I'm going to post. Sorry it took so long.**

**Reviewer Responses**

**Tenshi no Toki : Yah! You're my inspiration! You're amazing. Also, I'm sad that it's almost over, but I can't wait for the end.**

**Mittzy: Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**

**Summary: A war has been brewing between demons and angels for centuries. When Seto, Marik, and Bakura all end up falling for angels Jou, Malik, and Ryou, things get testy. But, whenever both sides are ratted out, things get bad. Can the three angels rush in to save their lovers before Lucifer kills them all? **

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and Tenshi no Toki is my inspiration for this fic.

Warning: The language in this chapter is much worse than in every other chapter. You've been warned.

---

Ice blue eyes narrowed at the blond demon in front of him. Marik had done something when they were in Heaven, and that faraway stare the demon had pissed Kaiba off. Then again, everything pissed Kaiba off. Especially since he knew his brother was up there too. He had thought when he was alive that Mokuba belonged in Heaven, but now, he knew otherwise. Heaven was full of pompous assholes who were too judgemental of anything that wasn't white. 

Bitch faces.

Kaiba knew Bakura's story. He had been a thief, the best there was, and had actually taken the life of a young man in the process of robbing him whenever the wife caught him unaware and killed him. Of course the sado-masochist had found it oddly ironic and welcomed the depths of Hell with open arms. Nothing surprised Kaiba about the whitenette. Let him be obsessed with his own afterlife demise. He was having fun with it.

Bandit Keith was a typical case. He was doing drugs, drinking, nailing prostitutes or any other woman he could get his hands on and happened to find the wrong woman one night, and had gotten killed. Of course, she had gotten away via a self-defense plea, but Keith was still dead. Kaiba could care less. He wasted his afterlife by getting into Kaiba's way, so why should he care? The guy was gone for good now.

Marik, on the other hand, was a mystery. One Kaiba didn't care about. Or, rather, one Kaiba tried his damndest not to care about. He wanted to know what the fuck Marik had done that had given him the ability to walk around Hell like he owned it. It ate at Kaiba the way nothing else had. Kaiba had been here longest. Then came Bakura, then Bandit Keith, then Shadi, then Marik. So why was Marik able to walk around as though he owned the place? He was the newest. _He didn't know shit._

With this thought to drive him, Kaiba slammed his hand down on the table that Marik was sitting at, not causing the blond to jump, or even blink. Violet eyes slowly moved over to Kaiba, lazily showing the elder demon he didn't give a fuck what he needed to say, but would listen anyway. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy in front of him.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" he whispered, his voice and every demeanor filled with loathing and malice. Once again, Marik didn't seem bothered at all and said nothing. This left Kaiba wanting to fill the silence, though the whole room was staring at him. People tended to do that when Kaiba was pissed.

"You waltz into Hell most recent of all of us, more than ready to just act like you own the place. I know something happened on the damned mission, and I want to know. What'd you do to get here, hm? Did you get fucked over like the rest of us? What makes you think you're the head honcho here, huh? I'm sick and fucking tired of your better-than-thou attitude. How'd you die, fucker?" Kaiba's fury radiated from him, and caused one hand to nearly crush his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a tall, tan, black haired man watching him. It was Shadi, the damned self-proclaimed spy of them all. Kaiba shrugged his hand off and stormed out of the bar, furious with Shadi, and Marik and everyone else.

Shadi had gotten there by foresaking God. He didn't act like he owned the place. He didn't commit some serious crime. He just worshipped "false" gods. He was Egyptian to the core, and Chrirstianity couldn't sway him from his beaten path. Shadi had come because this was his place. Kaiba wanted to know why _Marik_ got here, not Shadi. And by God - forgive the irony - Kaiba was going to find out.

**--- **

Jounouchi sighed, rubbing his forehead before shoving his hair out of his face. Why did the demons have to attack? It wasn't fair. It was stupid. He was currently searching around Heaven, trying to help the other angels in their quest to find out who was still living. Unlike demons, when angels died, a pile of feathers from their wings remained. When demons died, they turned to dust and disappeared. Apparently, Lucifer didn't care enough about his minions to allow anything to remain. 

A few gasps caught Jou's attention as he swerved, rushing over to the sound. He knelt down, finding a raven haired angel lying there, one hand attempting to vainly pull the arrow out of his wing, though his strength was obviously failing due to the gaping hole in his chest. It was amazing he had managed to survive this long. Jou's honey-colored eyes immediately softened as he noticed the hopelessness that was apparent on the angel's face.

"Jou, I... I don't want... to die... again..." the angel muttered, his breaths coming in shorter and shorter gasps as he finally gave up trying to get the arrow out. Jou knelt down and ripped the arrow out, brushing the raven locks off of the other angel's face, tears welling to his eyes.

"I know..." Jou muttered. A self-mocking grin came upon the angel's face.

"I used... to think.. that dying was... going to suck... Y'know... when I was human..." he gasped, his lungs attempting to draw enough oxygen to keep him going. "But... it wasn't. And now... I'm terri... fied... all over... again... Jou..."

"Shhh..." Jou whispered, his hands moving to cover the wound, though he knew his fellow angel was going to die. There was no shame in making it look like he hadn't suffered, though Jou was going to have to report this to Michael. "Who did it? Did you see?" Jou whispered. The angel nodded, closing his eyes, preparing for his eternal rest.

"White hair... He had... white hair..." the angel muttered before his body faded and nothing but feather's remained. Jou's head went down and he prayed over the remains of Mokuba Kaiba.

**--- **

Woot! There's chapter three, you guys. Next chapter should be longer, provided I get the proper muse going. However, I'm dead serious this time. I'm not making another chapter without the five reviews. You guys are great, so just press that bluish-violet button, kay? Kay.

-Andra 


End file.
